


An Apple A Day

by chaoticTransmissions



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adorkable, Doctor Who References, Drabble, First story, Fluff, Ianto Jones - Freeform, Jack Feels, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Porn, Torchwood - Freeform, jack harkness - Freeform, please dont hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticTransmissions/pseuds/chaoticTransmissions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto knows that Jack loves the Doctor more than him. Jack knows nothing of the sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple A Day

**Author's Note:**

> First story, yay! A huge thanks to my lovely beta who taught me that 'brown liquid' is not a suitable substitute for the word coffee.

“Ianto, could you-” Jack began, spinning from the computer he had been staring at for the better part of an hour. His coat tails fluttered around his legs dramatically. 

“Yes, Jack.” Ianto said, before Jack could finish his sentence. “Two sugars, no cream.” Jack gave him a tired smile, and Ianto turned and left the room.

The last three days had been hell. They had been taking shifts meticulously monitoring and charting multiple cameras and tracking devices for a top secret (what wasn't around here) project for the Doctor. Once again the time lord was consuming all of Jack’s time. Well, at least he wasn't taking Jack away again.

Ianto thought of that year while he brewed the coffee. When they had first returned to find Jack gone, they had suspected foul play. Gwen had nearly worn a hole through the floor, pacing about like that. Ianto had had a near nervous breakdown. It was Tosh who kept her head. She pulled up the tape from early that day. They all watched silently as their fearless leader abandoned them like a coward. Ianto had forgiven him of course.

Ianto always forgave Jack.

But Ianto’s unasked questions had been answered finally. The doctor meant more to Jack than he ever could. Of course he did. He was the doctor, and Ianto could no more understand Jack’s immortality than he could live with him through it. Whereas the doctor could do both. Jack would give up everything for the doctor. And Ianto would give up everything for Jack. 

Ianto took the mug of steaming caffeine to Jack a moment later, placing a smile on his face. Jack beamed when Ianto entered the room. “You’re an angel Ianto.” Jack said, taking the cup with one hand. He let the other linger on Ianto’s own. Ianto flushed and pulled away. It means nothing, he reminded himself.

“Thank you sir.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the ordeal was over. The alien fugitives were captured, the kidnapped children were returned to their homes relatively undamaged, and the world was once again saved. The doctor was there, at Torchwood, to thank them.

Ianto had to admit, he was both handsome and strangely wonderful. Ianto stood near the door, holding a tray of tea and watching the way Jack and the Doctor interacted. They fit perfectly. He brought the tray out, handing out mugs to everyone. The Doctor was nice too, and so was his companion, Donna. The two thanked them all sincerely, and Ianto tried to take it in good graces. 

And then the Doctor asked Jack to go with him, and everything froze. Jack smiled “For how long?”

The Doctor smiled back and said “Indefinitely.” Ianto turned and left the room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily, Ianto kept busy the rest of that day, and did not encounter either Jack or the Doctor. He was doing his usual cleaning routine, shutting down the lights, throwing away old fast food containers. He assumed everyone else had gone home, until Jack came strolling down the stairs. His face was unusually somber. 

He smiled when he saw Ianto, and strode over to help him clean up the rest of the containers. When they were done Jack said, “The doctor asked me to be his companion.” Ianto felt something break inside of him. This was it, Jack’s goodbye. Ianto leaned in close to him, wanting to feel his warmth one last time. 

“I’m sure it will be the adventure of a lifetime.” Ianto murmured. He scanned Jack, trying to imprint his face on his mind, trying to memorize the way his hair fell against his forehead, the crook of his neck, and the shade of his eyes. “Come back to visit, will you?” He bit his lip, hard, and turned to leave. 

Jack grabbed his arm and spun him around with a laugh. He put a hand on either side of Ianto’s face, wiping away a few tears that slipped out. 

“I said no.” 

Ianto shook his head in confusion, more tears coming out. “He’s the doctor, he gave you the choice to travel with him!” Jack kissed him hard and back Ianto up against the wall, caging him in. Jack stared intently into his eyes.

“I choose you, Ianto Jones. Always have, always will.”


End file.
